Once in a Blue Moon
Once In a Blue Moon is the 140th episode of Charmed. Episode Guide The Elders suspect Leo of killing Zola and plan to assign a new Whitelighter to the Charmed Ones. Leo goes to the new Whitelighter, who is meditating under a blue moon, and tries without success to talk him out of his new assignment. Shortly after, the Whitelighter is mauled by three wild beasts. At Magic School, the Elders heal the Whitelighter and suspect Leo of the attack. Phoebe goes to talk to Leslie, who is leaving the paper soon. They are attracted to each other, but he is moving to Los Angeles and then to Philadelphia, and her activities as a witch constantly interfere with their relationship. Paige goes to check out Agent Brody. He walks out of his apartment and she orbs in; he walks in and Paige, jumpy, briefly orbs. He admits that he has been following the Charmed Ones and knows about witches. He warns her of a new power rising, like none ever seen before. Piper checks the Book of Shadows regarding the attack on the Whitelighter, but finds nothing. Piper proposes setting a trap for the beasts. A Whitelighter is in the attic. Phoebe mentions the blue moon and Paige remembers reading about blue moons in the Book of Shadows, something unspecified if there are two blue moons in a year, which happens once every 50 years. As the blue moon rises, the sisters transform into the beasts and attack the Whitelighter. The sisters awaken to find themselves in their own crystal cage. Paige orbs a crystal away and the sisters escape. Brody tells Paige of some beings that had power, went away, and are trying to come back. These beings killed his parents when he was five years old. Three floating heads, such as have been taunting Leo, transform into the Avatars. They come to a demon to try to turn Leo away from his family. The demon comes and possesses Leo. It is now the last night of the blue moon and the sisters prepare to cage themselves. Leo, however, is has been behaving strangely and Piper suspects him. He attacks Piper, but she escapes, and he orbs to Magic School and attacks the Elders. The sisters throw potions and free Leo, but the Elders are still angry. The sisters transform into the beasts, but the Elders fight them off. The sisters find the demon and try to interrogate him, but one of the floating heads vanquishes him. Leslie leaves the newspaper and Phoebe returns to work. Leo believes he has become a threat to the family and chooses to stay away, over Piper's objections. Music "Taste you" by Auf Der Maur Notes * In this episode it is revealed that every Blue Moon, the Charmed Ones transform into werewolf-type beasts. * Two Blue Moons appear every 50 years. * Instead of using makeup effects, computer generated effects were used for the beasts, which costs less money. * Joel Swetow previously appeared as Avatar Alpha in the season 5 episodes Sam I Am and Centennial Charmed. * Piper previously transformed into a beast under the full moon in the episode The Wendigo. * The ice cream Paige is eating is Ben & Jerry's Phish Food which in real life is known as Rose McGowan's favorite. * This marks the sixth and final appearance of Nick Lachey as Leslie St. Claire. * The Wb used the promo title Blue Moon. thumb|300px|right|Once in a Blue Moon WB Trailer 706